


Spider-Kid to Spider-Son?

by JennyMikaelson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMikaelson/pseuds/JennyMikaelson
Summary: After rejecting the Avengers, all Peter Parker wants to do is look after the little guys but find himself under Tony Stark's watchful eyes 24/7.ORMy take on how Peter's life has changed since Homecoming.





	1. Dealing with Aunt Hottie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples! This is my first ever story on this website. I watched Spider-man: Homecoming and I immediately fell in love with the father-son or Mentor-Protégé relationship that Tony and Peter share. I've actually read a quite a few fan fics that have Tony and Peter as father and son but they often leave of out Pepper, who I absolute adore.  
> So expect Pepperony family moments:)
> 
> Story takes place after Spider-man: Homecoming. THERE ARE SPOILERS from the movie in this story! YOU have been WARNED!

_Sir you have an Incoming call from Peter Parker._

Tony looked up from his latest project.

“At this hour?” He checked the time. It was eleven o'clock, shouldn't Underoos be in bed? Worry took over his body.

“FRIDAY answer.”

“Hello? Kid is everything okay?” Tony hated how much the kid managed to make him sound like a concerned father.

“Mayknowsaboutmebeingspiderman.”

“Woah kid you gotta slow down. I’m getting old.” He chuckled.

“Mr. Stark. May knows that I’m Spider-Man.” Peter said nervously, “I have no idea what to do.”

Just like that Tony Stark found himself on Queens Boulevard. After Happy left, Tony stood in the same spot. He had no idea what to expect from Aunt Hottie. Peter had once let it slip that she wasn’t his biggest fan.

Then manning up, he walked himself to May’s apartment bracing himself for the worse.

After a few knocks, Peter opened the door with an apprehensive look on his face, “She hasn’t said anything except when she found me in the suit.” He paused, “She said what the fuck and hasn’t done much since then.”  

Tony sighed and entered the apartment, “Stay behind me and let me do the talking, alright?”

“May. Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you today?”

“You! Bitch. ” She said murderously.

Behind him, Tony could hear Peter groan at his lame attempt to calm him aunt down.

“Okay so I deserved that.” Tony shrugged, "Can  we sit and talk about this like adults?”

“I want to know everything. From the start and don’t you dare leave anything out.” May said as she sat down, her eyes never leaving Tony. 

Tony and Peter exchanged looks as they began to recount the events that have happened in the previous months.

 “That trip to Germany? You told me he was going on a retreat. ”

 “Uhh.”

 “He’s just fifteen years old. _Fifteen!_ _Tony!_ ”

 “Well in my defense Peter turned me down to be a superhero.” Tony pointed out quickly.

 Peter gulped. He knew that May would be even more angry that he considered the possibility of being an Avenger. 

 “He turned you down? Peter rejected the avengers?” May looked at Peter in shock.

 “Well when you say it like that...Damn that does hurt.”

 “How about I take the kid with me for the three day weekend? That way you can take all of this in and I’ll have enough time to come up with a plan to keep Spidey safe.” Tony said as he placed hands on Peter’s shoulders. Peter looked up to his aunt with his puppy dog eyes.

 May looked completely torn. Her hair was a mess and her eyes was red from the crying. As much as she wanted her nephew no _her child_   to stay with her, she knew that Peter was no longer safe with her anymore. She didn’t like Stark but he was the only option for Peter being safe. She also knew how much Tony Stark meant to Peter, he could never stop talking about him.

 “Alright but I expect a call everyday. Don’t think that you’re going unpunished for this Peter. I’m still wrapping my head around this.” Peter sprung up from his seat and tackled his poor aunt into a bear hug, “Thank you, thank you.” He chanted.

 Tony saw that even through her anger, May let her guards down and wrapped her arms around Peter hugging him tightly, “I love you so much. I don’t want to lose you, baby. We’ll find a way to make this work.”

 For the first time in his life, Tony Stark wondered what it was like to be a parent. But the moment that the thought entered his brain, he completely pushed it away. There was no way that Tony could ever be responsible enough to take care of a kid.

 “Thank you, Mr. Stark for talking to Aunt May.”

 “No problem kiddo.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, “Go pack your stuff.”

 


	2. Intern Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww yall Im blown away from all the love that you've given my story.  
> Thank you so much<3  
> I really appreciate it!

“Wait so I’m actually your intern now?!” Peter exclaimed.

 “What part of ‘I want you here after school to be my intern’ do you not understand?”

 “Sorry Mr. Stark.”

 “ _Kid_.” He had told Peter multiply times to call him Tony.

 “But what about patrolling? You’re grounding me?” Peter started to ramble on. He had just got the suit back, the last thing he wanted was to give it back.

 “Would you like me to take away your suit?” To this Peter pouted as Tony rolled his eyes,“Hey you rejected me first.”

 “Oh so are you butt hurt now?”  Peter teased.

 “Please kid. If I wanted to I could find a better superhero.”

 “Whatever you say Mr. Stark.” Peter said rolling his eyes.

 “It’s _Tony_.” Tony stressed again, hoping that one day Peter would get over calling him Mr. Stark.

 “So what about patrolling?”

 “You’ll finish your homework first and then whatever time you have left you can patrol until ten o'clock.”

“Aww man, Mr.Stark!” Peter was about to protest that homework was going to take up most of his time.

 When suddenly Peter’s phone rang.

 “You still have that junk?” Tony said as he watched Peter fumble with his phone.

 Peter rolled his eyes as he saw that it was Ned on the phone.

“Yes Ned. I mean no.”

“Dude I’m sorry I totally forgot-”

“Ummm I don’t think that would be possible.”

“I know. It’s just that something come up. Sorry Ned I know we promised to hang out this weekend.”Tony raised an eyebrow.

 “I’ll tell you later.” Peter said hanging up.  

“What’s up kid. You looked like you just kicked a puppy or something.”

“I promised Ned that we were gonna hang out and then Aunt May happened.” Peter explained.

 Tony knew that he was going to regret this but he couldn’t help himself, “Just invite him over here.”

 Before Tony could take that statement back with a joke, Peter’s face lit up,” Really Mr. Stark?” God that kid’s smile was infectious. He looked like a puppy that was jumping up and down for a treat. Great now Tony couldn’t take his words back even if he wanted to.

 “Just want sure he doesn’t touch anything. Anddd does he know about the other you know what I'm talking about right?”

 “The other you... oh you mean me being Spider-Man? Yeah Ned knows.”

 “Kid. What’s the point of having a secret identity if you can’t keep it a secret?”

 “He and May are the only people that know. I swear.”

“Fine. Give your friend a call and let’s get this playdate over with.”

 “FRIDAY order the usual pizza. Kid, you want anything?”

 Peter nodded excitedly, “Anything is fine, really, Mr. Stark! I’m calling Ned right now.”

 “It’s Tony. You know Imma call you Spider-Kid from now on until you call me Tony.” He teased.

 Happy wasn’t exactly jumping out of his seat when he was told to pick up Ned from his house. He grumbled about how teenagers were ruining his life, but Peter knew that they had bonded after the Homecoming incident.

 “Boss, Happy and Mr. Leeds is approaching.”

 “Did the ceiling just talk?!” Peter could hear Ned’s shocked voice.

 Tony rolled his eyes, “That ceiling Ned, I assume, was FRIDAY.”

 Ned spun around only to be dumbfound when he saw Tony Stark approaching him with Peter trailing behind him.

 “I’m actually meeting Tony Stark.” Those were the first words that fell out of Ned’s mouth, “Dude Peter, our favorite superhero is standing in front of us!”

 “Ned.” Peter protested as Tony raised his hand to stop him, “Wait I’m your favorite superhero?”

 “Umm yeah. Peter and I used to spend hours discussing how you could have made the Ironman suit in that cave.”

 Peter was mentally facepalming. Unknowingly to Ned, he was feeding Mr. Stark information that could be potentially used against him later.

 “Hey Boss, Imma leave now.” Happy spoke up, Peter had forgotten that he was still in the same room.

 Tony waved him off, “Not that I don’t want to continue this conversation, but I believe that the pizza will get cold. Let’s eat up boys.”

 After giving Ned a tour of the Stark lab, Tony left them alone to go watch a movie as he tried to work on some upgrades for his suit. Pepper was out on CEO business meaning that it was just him and Peter this weekend. Normally, Tony doesn’t mind having the kid around but he had no idea how he was gonna spend three whole days with Peter.

  _Sir. Peter Parker is approaching the door, should I allow him inside?_

 “Yeah. Also FRIDAY remind me to get Peter his own access code to the lab.”

  _Will do sir._

 “Umm Mr.Stark, Ned just left and I was kinda feeling tired-”

“Let me show you, your room.”

“My room? Oh no Mr. Stark you didn’t have to-I mean.” Peter said looking shocked that Tony actually had a room made for him.

“Ughh kid remember how I said that you had a room ready the day of the conference?”

“Yeah.”

“Well there you go. C’mon follow me.”

“But Mr. Stark I thought that you were-”

“I was what...Kidding? Pete you know you’re always welcome here, right?” Peter felt touched by this fact and nodded, “Thank you Mr. Stark.”

 Tony rolled his eyes, “No problem Spider-Kid.”

 


	3. Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT PANIC ATTACKS!  
> I apologize if this chapter is no realistic. I repeat I KNOW NOTHING about panic attacks and I've never experienced one either.

“Yo Penis Parker!” 

Ned who stood beside Peter could see him tensed up. Peter knew that he could have ended Flash with a punch but he wasn’t going to take his chances because he didn’t want anyone to die from him using his powers unless he really had to attack them. 

“I bet your Internship doesn’t even exist. Just an excuse for you to miss school and shit.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. He was having a good day in fact he had a great week working in the lab with Mr. Stark and now he was back at school, encountering Flash. Next to him, Ned froze and looked up to Peter, “Peter you can stop him.” He whispered as he watched Flash walk towards him with a smirk.

Peter looked back at Ned alarmed, “No Ned, I can’t.... what if I kill him.” 

Without a warning Flash shoved him against the locker. Ned quickly scrambled to Peter’s side as MJ scowled at Flash, “Do you honestly have nothing better to do? Why don’t you use the same energy that you use to harass Peter to study for the Decathlon, Flash? Maybe that way you don’t have to be second best to Peter.” Flash opened his mouth to respond but furiously started to blush as everyone around him began to tease him. MJ smiled and turned around to see if Peter was okay, but he was gone with Ned trailing after him carrying his backpack towards men’s restroom. 

Ned quickly grabbed Peter’s backpack, knowing that it would contain his Spider-Man suit and followed Peter’s direction as MJ insulted Flash. After Peter was shoved into the locker, he struggled to breathe properly. At first Ned thought that Peter was reverting to use his inhaler. 

“Peter? Are you alright?”  
Heavy breathing.

“Peter, I know that you’re not feeling well but I need you to open the door.” 

Again nothing but heavy breathing. Panic quickly arose in Ned. His best friend was suffering and there was nothing he could do.

“Is Peter in there?” MJ suddenly appeared with an panicked look.  
“Yeah I think he had a panic attack but he locked the door.” Ned explained.

“Hey Peter, it’s MJ do you think you could open the door?” She asked in probably the nicest voice Ned has ever heard her use. 

After while, Ned heard the locks turned as Peter opened the door while falling by a corner. MJ quickly pull Ned inside the door and locked it.

“You really shouldn’t be here.” Ned pointed, “This is a men’s restroom.” 

“We need to call his aunt.” MJ ignored Ned. Why didn’t he think of that earlier? He quickly pulled out his phone when Peter called out, “May can’t find out.” 

“We need to tell someone, Peter!”  
“I’m fine.” He said heavily panting as he attempted to get up.  
“You’re not fine, Peter. You look half dead. I don’t know if it’s because your Spider-Man or-”  
“You know?!”  
MJ shrugged, “It wasn’t hard to tell the difference.”  
Just then Ned got an idea, “Here Peter ask Karen for help.”  
Peter nodded, “Karen check vitals.”

Peter it seems that you had a panic attack. Calling Tony Stark. 

“What?! No Karen-”

Mr.Stark has been informed. Hang tight Peter, help is on it’s way. 

Tony was in an important world conference in Florida when his phone alerted him of Peter’s vitals. The kid had a panic attack, and Tony was like two to three hours away from him. 

“Mr.Stark, do we have your attention?”

Tony faked a smile, “Sure do, but I gotta take this.” Before the man could continue to protest, Tony was halfway through the door, trying to formulate a plan. Happy was with him in Florida and Tony knew for a fact that Peter didn’t contact May, so only one person came to mind as he suited up as Ironman. 

“Hello. Sir.”  
“Hey babygirl. Can you tell me where Pepper is at?”  
“Ms.Potts is currently on her way home sir.”  
“Do me a favor and tell her that I need her to check up on Peter Parker at Midtown High School.” 

Ned was shocked to say the least when he saw a redhead standing before him, “Ms.Potts?” He was expecting Happy considering that Peter and him “bonded” after the Homecoming incident. 

Pepper smiled, “You must be Ned. Is Peter-” Her eyes travelled behind him when she saw MJ trying to calm Peter down. She immediately pushed past Ned to where Peter was. He was curled up into a ball onto the side. 

“Peter. Honey.” Pepper said gently. MJ looked up at her, “I have no idea what happened. Peter was doing fine until Flash shoved him and then he rushed down here to the bathroom. 

Peter looked up at her and in that moment and Peter looked so small that all Pepper wanted was to gather him in a hug and never let go. 

“Y-you didn’tt h-haave to come, Ms.Potts I was j-just-”:  
Pepper stopped him as she came forward, Peter two steps back. 

No physical contact. Pepper reminded herself. Tony was like this too whenever he was recovering from a panic attack. 

Pepper’s phone vibrated with a message.

I’m at the door. Open it. 

With that she opened the door, knowing that Tony used the Ironman suit to get the school, meaning that he must have caused some type of damage. 

She was proven right, when Tony quickly rushed inside, “Remind me to make a donation to this school.” 

“Mmm Mr. St-Stark?” Peter croaked out. 

“It’s me kiddo. Can I sit next to you?”

Slowly Peter nodded. 

Pepper watched as Tony carefully crawled next to him.

“Let’s do some breathing exercises, alright.” He paused to see if Peter was paying attention, “Okay. Here focus on me. Inhale.” Tony exemplified as Peter copied, “And exhale.”

They did this a couple of times until Peter was able to gain control of his body. 

“Sorry that I troubled you both.” Peter said after a while.

“I told you kid, I’m always there for you.” Tony said with Pepper nodding. 

He turned to both MJ and Ned, “You both did great.”  
“Thank you.” Pepper added. 

Ned nodded as MJ stood there speechless. Both of their idols were standing in front of them. No matter how many times Ned saw Tony Stark, he would always be star struck. For MJ, she completely admired Pepper Potts, she was a CEO running Stark Industries by herself (and she doubted that Tony helped but nevertheless, she was still surprised.) 

“C’mon let’s go.” Tony said getting on his feet. 

Peter looked up at him, “But Mr. Stark I ugh have classes to attend.”  
“Don’t be silly kid. It’s Friday and you need some rest from that attack. I’ll tell May that you’re staying with me this weekend.” Tony said.

As they were walking down the hall, they were met by the destruction that Tony caused. 

Principal Morita’s eyes nearly popped out when he saw Tony Stark approach him. Peter didn’t know how this conversation was going to go, because he knew that Principal Morita was a hardcore Cap supporter. 

Surprisingly, Tony didn't have to speak much only stating that he would pay double the damage. Then Pepper took over using her charm to get Peter out of the rest of his classes and managed to get both MJ and Ned excused for the class they missed as they were helping Peter.

“Call me.” Ned said as they didn their handshake to which Tony was rolled his eyes over the gesture while Pepper found it adorable. 

When Peter turned to MJ, he felt his cheeks burn. He had completely embarrassed himself in front of her. She gave him a quick hug, “Text me when you can or never.” 

“Let’s go kiddo.” Tony said ruffling his hair as he guided Peter out of the school. 

“I’m in the mood for some ice cream.” Pepper said smiled towards Peter as they entered the Stark building. The car ride was silent and she was used to seeing Tony and Peter talk for hours on end.

“Chocolate is the best.” Tony claimed.

“Vanilla is better.” Pepper said, going into the kitchen, “Pete, what do you want? We have almost every flavor.”

“Cookies n cream please.” Peter called out. Tony made a mental note to order more of that flavor often. 

“Traitor!” Pepper ignored Tony as she grabbed the cartons.  
“Woah. This huge... I don’t think I’ll be able to finish it.”  
“We’ll just put it back in fridge if you don’t finish.” Tony waved off.  
“Now what movie?” Pepper said settled into the long sofa with her ice cream.” 

After she and Tony argued over what movie they finally decided on watching Lion King. Once again Peter found himself in the middle of both Pepper and Tony while watching the movie. 

In that moment, Peter decided that if he had to endure Flash’s bullying for a peaceful moment like this, he would gladly do it over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was completely blown away with all love this fic has received. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, totally fluff I know but things will start to heat up soon, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you again loves:)


	4. Larb-er

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I wrote this chapter like six different times before I was okay with this.

“Let’s go out for Thai today...what do you think Pete?”

Peter took one look at the burnt tray that May pulled from the oven and nodded, “Maybe we’ll get some free rice pudding from your larb-er.” Peter teased.

May rolled her eyes.

“C’mon Spider-Kid, let’s go.” She said grabbing her coats and keys. She would deal with the burnt food later.

“May!” Peter whined but followed his aunt.

May was thrilled to have Peter speaking her unlike the last time that they were at their favorite Thai restaurant.

Looking back, so much had changed for Peter and he never once mentioned it to her. At first she was livid that Peter won’t hide such a huge secret like being Spider-Man from her. However, when she had Tony Stark arrive at her apartment explaining to her her kid was a super human, then she understood, her kid wanted her safe.

Safe. That was what she wanted for Peter to be at all times. Not the other way around, but she knew that no amount of grounding would take away the fact that Peter had superhuman powers. As much as she wanted to hate Tony, she was glad that he took her kid under his wing. Based from what she had heard from Peter, Pepper Potts was also keeping a watch on his academics so that helped her not to worry too much on Peter’s academics.

“And I might need to brush up on Spanish.” Peter’s ending words brought May back from her thoughts.

“Umm maybe we should get you a Rosetta Stone.” May replied as Peter continued to stare at her clueless.

“Nevermind. Is that kid still giving you a hard time at school?” Peter avoided eye contact with her, “No.”

May put her fork down and sighed.

“Peter.”She warned.

But she could tell that he was no longer paying attention to her but the tv behind her, he turned to look at her with puppy dog eyes.

“Aunt May.” he said almost like he was begging. May weighed her options and then nodded, "Be home soon."

“Waiter.” May called, “Bill please.”

Then she looked at Peter, “Be careful. This looks dangerous and make-”

Make sure to call Tony if anything happens.” Peter finished before rushing off, “See you later May.”

 

May looked at the waiter, “They grow up so fast.”

The waiter nodded, “Would you like to go out with me?” He asked shyly. 

May’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

She knew that Peter was probably laughing with his enhanced hearing.

“I knew it.That guy so had the hots for May.” Peter said in the alley that he made sure had no cameras.

“Hello Peter.” Karen answered.

“Hey Karen I need you to pull up the latest on the on going robbing and guide me there please.” He shot a web and started to swing  
“Okay scan the building.”

“The best entry is from the west wing. There seems to be no hostages.”

“Awesome thanks Karen!”

Peter used his webs to stick to the wall as he crawled his way to where the bank robbers were located at. He sighed when he got a glimpse of their outfits.

“Really? What’s up with bank robbers and dressing up as the Avengers?”

The robbers looked up.

“Surprise.” He shot a web at the one that aim a gun at him.

“Oh hey Barton watch the face mask. I’m too pretty to get a new one made.”  
He webbed up his gun, leaving the man with no weapon but his hands.

“You know for someone that uses arrows as their choice of weaponry, you pretty good with your fists.” Peter said dodging the hits, for the first time he was glad that Flash’s crew picked up on.

“But I’m better with my fingers.” He shot a web and was able to web up the man dressed as Clint in the a corner before moving on his victim.

One by one, most the robbers were webbed up. Peter found it strange that these men weren’t putting up much a fight. He figured that they were tired.

Then something hit the back of his head. The intensity of the hit was so powerful the Peter almost fell onto the floor. As he placing his hand on the back of his neck he could hear “Finally we got Spider-Man.”

Then everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! It's short I know but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Now I'm off to answer your lovely comments<3\. Thank you for all the support you've shown this story, I still get surprised sometimes!


End file.
